


Two Stars Crossing in the Sky

by A Mess (ErebosBlue)



Series: Messy [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: And also based on the regular 5 not royal, Anxiety Attacks, Character Study, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff and Angst, Good Akechi Goro, He cares about Akira and it's weird, I don't even know if I ship this, Kinda?, M/M, Minor Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Not A Fix-It, Not Beta Read, Persona 5 Spoilers, Short One Shot, Something is definitely inaccurate but I don't care enough to check, This is weird, Why Did I Write This?, Wordcount: Over 1.000, i guess, it's more hinted than anything, this isn't good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErebosBlue/pseuds/A%20Mess
Summary: Morgana left to deal with Okumura on his own.Akira kept his head up high for his team, but he was terrified.Akechi offered comfort even though he was fated to kill Akira.Neither of them were surprised.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Look! It's not the same ship again!
Series: Messy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669732
Kudos: 29





	Two Stars Crossing in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify some things:  
> This is not a fix-it.  
> Akechi still plans to murder Akira.  
> This is mentioned in the fic.  
> His reasoning is just explained in this.  
> Is this at all accurate to Akechi as a character?  
> Probably not.  
> Also, Akira is the main character and he's fucking depressed.  
> -This is set when Morgana left-  
> Also: My feelings on the whole situation was that Morgana was mostly at fault. It was set up very early on that 1. They must have evidence in the real world too and 2. They have to all agree. Morgana even set the first one into action! Ryuji shouldn't have immediately clapped back, granted, but Morgana went WAY too far questioning his reason for being a Phantom Theif. I know this is stated in the fic, but I wanted to elaborate that these are my sentiments.  
> Okay, onto the fic.

“Hey!” Akira stopped walking towards Leblanc as he heard a familiar voice call out to him. Akira turned around to be greeted with Akechi. “Do you have time to talk?” Akira shifted his bag slightly as he thought, grimacing at how light it was without Morgana.

“Depends. Is this you requesting to talk to me as the world-renown detective or as Akechi?” Akechi gave a slight laugh.

“As Akechi. Morgana isn’t here and I wanna talk. That _is_ reasonable, is it not?” Akira nodded slightly. Akechi smiled lightly and led Akira to an alley near Leblanc.

“So, once Morgana is gone you let it show that you know more than you let on?”

“There’s no point to try and keep up the act when we both know this isn’t the first time we’ve talked like this.” Akira leaned against the wall of the alley. Akechi wasn’t wrong. Akira and Akechi had done this more than Akira would ever admit.

“What made you want to talk this time?”

“Morgana’s been gone for some time.” A beat. “How are you holding up?” Akira messed with the strap on his bag at Akechi’s sentiment. He wasn’t about to lie to him, but he really didn’t want to talk about it.

“Worse than I’d admit.” The moment of silence signaled that Akechi wanted him to elaborate. Akira sighed slightly and rested his head against the wall. “I’m… used to having him around. He was always there to talk and help lead me, but now…” Akira trailed off as the words became stuck in his throat. Akira tried to regain his composure, but it wasn’t happening.

“What even happened? I assume it had to do with your next target, whoever that might be, but I-“

“Okumura popped up on our radar after the polls showed that he was number 1 to the public. He has a palace to top it off. _However_ , we have no proof, yet, that any of this stuff is happening in real life.” Akira went to continue, but Akechi interrupted.

“You need proof in the real world?” Akira nodded and lolled his head off the wall to look at Akechi to explain.

“As I’m sure you know, the line between reality and cognition is blurred. We need to be sure before we target someone.” Akechi nodded and put his finger to his mouth.

“That makes sense. You do pride yourself on only going after criminals, so it makes sense to be sure the accusations you’re hearing are true. It’s smart, though I’m not really surprised considering it’s you.” Akira gave a dry laugh and pulled Akechi’s hand down lightly.

“You don’t need to make deductions. We’re just talking. You don’t have to be a detective here or anything else.” There was a brief pause in the talk leading Akira to sit down. He was tired and the floor was better than standing to him.

“You look exhausted. Please, make sure you get enough sleep.”

“I’ll try.”

“Try?” Akira shook his head slightly as he pulled his knees closer to his chest.

“It’s hard to sleep.” Akechi sat down next to Akira and put his hand on Akira’s shoulder.

“Without Morgana?”

“Just in general. I wake up a lot at night and can’t get back to sleep. It’s been happening since I was young.” Akechi opened his mouth but Akira continued talking. “It’s fine. I’ve dealt with it all my life.”

“It’s not fine. Sleep deprivation is dangerous and we both know it.” Akira knew Akechi was right, but he didn’t want to admit it. Akira hadn’t been able to sleep soundly his whole life. At least his adventures into the Metaverse caused him to pass out of exhaustion. Him staying asleep after was rare, but it was better than nothing.

“I know. Morgana normally forces me to try and sleep, but that doesn’t stop me from waking up. It _is_ harder to sleep without him, but it’s nothing I haven’t been through.” Akira paused. “I can’t believe I’m venting to someone who plans to kill me.”

“Well, you’re not going to vent to your team and other people aren’t supposed to know. So, someone has to be here to listen.” Akira gave Akechi a light smile.

“Thank you.” Akira couldn’t believe that he trusted Akechi as much as he did. Akechi planned to murder him and both of them knew. Akira couldn’t understand why Akechi still planned to kill him when they had grown so close. It didn’t have to go the way it was set to.

“Do you want to continue talking about what happened?”

“Honestly, if you’ll listen, yeah.”

“Of course I’ll listen! I offered it after all.” Akira nodded and leaned against the wall once more.

“After we brought up the fact that we needed evidence, Ryuji and Morgana wanted to just go after him. We convinced Ryuji because he’s reasonable, but Morgana, not so much. He called us cowards not going for it right away. I never said I wasn’t going to target him, we _just_ needed evidence.”

“He called you cowards for wanting evidence?”

“It was so hypocritical. He was the one who brought up needing evidence. He then questioned Ryuji’s reason for being a Phantom Thief. Ryuji is an idiot, but his heart has always been in the right place. He just wants to help people and Morgana _knows_ this.” Akechi put his hand on Akira’s as if trying to comfort him. Akira appreciated the effort, he really did. Whether it helped or not Akira couldn’t tell. “Ryuji snapped back and questioned whether or not Morgana is really human as he claimed. That was too far, but at the same time, he didn’t know that Morgana was having identity issues because Morgana never told him. He can’t just expect people to know if he doesn’t tell anyone.”

“So that’s when he left?”

“Yeah. He left saying he’d do it himself.” Akira shook his head. “He’s going to get himself killed or drag someone else into this and almost kill them.”

“I see.” Akechi didn’t speak for a while. It was so long that Akira was pretty sure he wasn’t going to speak again. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” Akira felt all his resolve break. He dropped his head onto Akechi's shoulder feeling multiple tears fall. “Why do you still plan to kill me? Neither of us _has_ to die.”

“But maybe one of us should.” Akechi linked his fingers with Akira. Akira gave another dry laugh.

“Maybe.”


End file.
